Jayy Frost-A Loki Fanfiction
by xXstop-saying-yoloXx
Summary: She was raised on Midgard, even though she isn't a Midgardian. She's something else. Although she isn't the only one, but can the only other one like her help her? Or will he be too busy trying to take over the world? When it comes down to it will she chose him? Or will she chose the ones who had cared for her most of her life, S.H.I.E.L.D?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I felt the ice crawling up my arms, moving through me. No, with me. The ice finally stopped moving within my body, leaving me in my true form, a horrible creature from Norse mythology. I looked towards that one mean, tortuous girl, with my piercing red eyed gaze. She had been making fun of me. But she would surely regret it after what was about to happen. I felt the ice shards forming at my wrists, and raised my hand ready to strike and end her insufferable existence, when she let out the most ear piercing shriek of terror. Then I realized what I had truly become. A Monster.

Chapter 1

I woke up sweating and panting from that horrible nightmare-no. Not a nightmare, a memory, of the first time I had lost control of the beast within me in front of a human. After that moment I knew I had had to find out more about what exactly was going on with me. I knew it was something from Norse mythology based on the letter I had with me when my foster mother had found me, but I wasn't sure what. It had turned out that I'm a Frost Giant from the realm of Jotunheim. At first I had felt lonely, knowing that the rest of my kind was in a completely different realm, but I had my foster mother to take care of me. All of the kids at school knew I was different so they avoided me, even though they didn't know exactly WHAT was different. They had tortured me for it, but everything brightened when I was contact by SHIELD right after my graduating ceremony. I had "special qualities", Coulson had said. I had never meant to hurt anyone, but frost bite accidents had happened. Director Fury knew this, so he had me trained by and befriend by a rather cold person my age, Natasha Romanoff. This leads me to the present, with Natasha trying to calm me down, while I freak out about hurting that bee-with-an-itch from when I was about 12 or 13. The only issue is that it's hard to comfort someone when you can't touch them. In times of distress I would automatically turn into my Frost Giant form and if you touched me while I was in Frost Giant form you could easily get frost bite from simply being too close. 

"Shh, hun it'll be okay," Natasha said. "It was only a nightmare, you know that you would never hurt anyone if you could help it" I eventually calmed down enough to run back to my human form, so that Nat could wipe away my tears.

"Thanks, Tash. I think I'm good now. Shall we get ready for the day now?" I asked after I had finally managed to calm my shit.

I heard more than felt the vibrations coming from my phone, meaning that I had an incoming phone call, I looked at Natasha to see that she already had her hand to her ear answering the call on her ear phone thingie. I picked up my phone and put it up to my ear.

"Agent Frost, please report to the briefing room, now." was all I heard before the caller had hung up. Natasha looked at me then nodded; obviously she had gotten the same phone call. I got up and put on my specially made SHIELD uniform, it was built to withstand insane temperatures so I could turn into my natural form whenever I wanted. We then began making our way to the briefing room.

"What do you think this is about?" I asked my friend as we walked.

"I don't know, but it better be important." Natasha said, with a mild glare towards the ceiling. What'd the ceiling ever do to her? We eventually reach the briefing room where Fury was waiting, not necessarily, patiently for us.

"Welcome, the Earth is in great danger. Natasha, I'm calling them in. It's time." Apparently that's all he had to say, because after that, he simply strutted out of the room. Was I supposed to know what any of that was? I looked towards Natasha but she had her "spy-face" on, so I couldn't tell what any of her emotions were.

"Follow me," She said all business like. "We have a plane to catch." Wait plane? I'm not very good on planes. It makes me go blue if ya know what I mean.

"Tasha, what about my little icy problem?" I asked.

She smiled and said "hun, where we're going, you're going to want to ice up." I was curious as to where we were going but held in my questions. For now.

We headed outside and onto one of the fancy SHIELD spy jets. I saw a few others come with us out onto the airfield. Why would we need so much backup? We settled into the plane, and I just couldn't hold in my question anymore.

"Natasha, where are we going?" I asked.

"Calcutta, India."

"Why?"

"To pick up Dr. Bruce Banner." Banner. Where had I heard that name before? Oh yeah! He's an expert in gamma Radiation and he can turn into a giant green rage monster. No wonder we are going to a place so isolated! All of the Agents knew about Banner, even me, who doesn't go out that often. If anything I felt empathy for the poor doctor. Always having to be in control or risk hurting someone. At least when I let out my natural self I don't freak out and hurt people anymore. But I'm still considered dangerous.

"Why is the world in danger and why are we picking up Banner?"

"Well, you know about the Tesseract, yes?" At my nod she continued. "Well it was stolen, by Thor's crazy ass brother, Loki. Loki took the Tesseract, Erik Selvig and Agent Barton when he left, and demolished one of SHIELD's HQs." I didn't miss the quick look of pain that flashed across Natasha's face at the mention of Clint being compromised, it was no secret to me that Natasha and Clint had feelings for each other. I looked at her with, what I could guess, was sympathy, but she brushed it off and continued with her fascinating tale. "Fury is bringing in a group of people, special people, to help track down, and, if necessary, defend Earth." This made me think about why I'm here.

"Natasha, why did Fury want me to come? I can't do much when it comes to gamma radiation." She merely looked at me.

"When the time's right Jayy, you'll know." I knew that I could use my powers to help if fighting ever became necessary but other than that I'm more or less useless, and extremely socially awkward. I felt the jet's engines start up, and immediately shifted back to my natural self. I felt the ice seep through me and felt my eyes change back to red. I felt more relaxed by the end of the shift and knew that this whole experience wouldn't be too bad. I settled down and decided to take a nap before we arrived in Calcutta.

"Tasha," I waited until she looked at me. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we get there. I would like to meet Dr. Banner." She smiled and nodded. I almost instantly fell asleep.

"AND ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT AND EVERYTHING SHE SEES IS JUST BLUE!" Someone screamed in my ear.

"SGOWRVKHBADOF" I scream as I sat up. I realized the plane had landed, and Natasha had fallen over laughing. Sometimes she's all hard and cold but when we're alone she acts so stupid. "Real mature Tasha, real mature." I said with a glare as I turned back to my human form. "Hey look we've landed!"

"Way to go captain obvious," Said a random agent as he walked out of the plane.

"Gee thanks skippy." I said frowning. I stood up and made my way out of the plane only to realize how freaking hot it was outside. "OH DEAR LAWD IT'S HOT!" I started to hop around before Natasha slapped me upside the head.

"Jayy… You're a Frost Giant. Just ice up!" She snapped at me. Oh yeah I guess I could do that. But I didn't want to freak out the locals. Meh whatever, wouldn't be the first weird thing they've seen. Probably. Maybe. Not really. Either way I "iced up" as Natasha so lovingly put it.

"Tellin' me to ice up…. I'll show her…" I mumbled and smiled deviously to myself, as Natasha turned around and put her guard down. I quickly formed a little snow ball in my hand and threw it at her head. She quickly dodged it and it ended up slapping another agent who had just turned around in the face. "GODDAMN NATASHA! Why you gotta be a ninja?" I whined like a boss. She looked like she wanted to slap me, but I just stormed passed her. "Wait where are we going?" I stopped walking, and asked. Her look darkened even more, to the point where I thought that she was going to kill me. She just kept walking and ignored me. We then arrived at some crappy little house in the middle of nowhere. Not that we weren't already in the middle of nowhere. I digress. Natasha wondered in and told me to wait with her inside for Banner to arrive.

"Bleh blah bluh…. WE ARE THE FALLEN ANGELS! Weeeeeeein, wein, wein, wein weeeeeeeeeeeeein."

"JAYY! SHUT UP!" My eyes grew wide as Natasha finally snapped and yelled at me. She never yelled… My eyes got big and watery, and my bottom lip trembled. She looked so guilty, and I knew that any second she'd crack and apologize.

That is until a little girl ran through the room and out a window. "Uh what?"

"Shoulda got paid upfront Banner" a man's voice said.

"Y'know for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress you picked a hell of a place to settle." Natasha said, as she wandered around a corner. Girl, don't be a bitch now.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret."

"Then what is it? Yoga?" Nope it's weed. I'd know. Not really, drugs are weird.

"You brought me to the edge of the city. Smart. I uh, assume the whole place is surrounded."

"Just you and me. And that." She said as an afterthought, pointing to me. I waved a little, still shy around new people.

"Hiya," I squeaked in a small voice, still partially hiding behind a curtain thing.

"And your actress buddy? They start that young?" The man said, after he's given me a quick once over.

"I did." Natasha said all sassy like.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"Natasha Romanoff, and that thing is Jayy Frost."

"Are you here to kill me Miss Romanoff, and Miss Frost, because that's not really going to work out for everyone."

"No, no of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD"

"SHIELD….. How'd they find me?" There was a slight pause before Natasha answered.

"We never lost you, Doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent" I made a little _pfft_ noise which earned me a dark look from Tasha.

"Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll persuade you." Natasha said with a mildly frustrated grin. Damn isn't she turning into a little bee-with-an-itch today? Banner seemed to think it over.

"And what if the… other guy says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident. And I don't think you want to break that streak." Then she stalked off to a different room. I followed behind her silently.

"Well, I don't every time get what I want."

"Doctor we're facing a potential global catastrophe." Banner laughed a little at this while Natasha played with her little technology thingie.

"Heh, those I actively try to avoid."

"This is the Tesseract." At this point I zoned out. I already knew about the Tesseract and the messed up shit it's done to people that I know. Like Clint, I still feel bad for Natasha. Even though she's a heartless assassin, doesn't mean that she doesn't have feelings to. It's obvious how she feels about him, and the fact that the Tesseract was able to steal away one of the most stubborn people I know kind of scares me.

"Stand down. We're good here." Natasha said, which snapped me out of my little day dream.

"Huh? There were others? I thought it was just you me and skippy?" I said. I was actually shocked. I had only seen about 3 other agents that had gotten onto the plane and were around the airfield at the time we boarded. I could sense that Natasha had rolled her eyes even though she was facing away from me.

"Jayy… There were five other planes that landed with us." Natasha said extremely annoyed with me.

"Oh…" I said in a small voice. "Can we go home now?" I asked innocently.

"Grr… FINE!" Natasha all but yelled as she stormed out.

"YAY! Homey home home home." I chanted as I practically ran out to the plane. I jumped onto the plane and into my seat. "TAKE MEH HOME SKIPPY!" I shouted as Natasha and Bruce boarded the plane and we began to take off. "Urgh I hate planes." I said as I began to ice up involuntarily. I got a funny look from Bruce after I was done, but I didn't really care. I yawned a little and then fell asleep.

Nudge. "Wake up." Nudge. "Wake up." Nudge.

"I'M UP!" I glared furiously at the person who woke me up from my nap.

"Don't snap at me." Natasha said. She was in fool blown spy mode now. No funny business for her. I human-ed up as I decided to leave the plane, and my Ice Giant form usually freaked people out.

"Rawr." I said as I crawled off the plane. Yeah that's right. I crawled off of that gosh darn plane. I could sense the look that Natasha was throwing me. I was so focused on that, that I didn't even noticed that I had nearly run into someone's legs. I looked up and saw a really tall muscle dude with blond hair. "Hai…" I said in my small timid voice I always acquire around new people. He looked down at me, and smiled a little.

"Hello there little lady. How may I help you?" Tall dude asked me. I looked at him shyly from behind my bangs.

"Uh, I don't need any help, thank you though. I really must be off now." I jumped up and took off running to a door on the helicarrier that led inside. Wait…. Helicarrier…. I JUST GOT OFF ONE FRIGGIN CRAZY FLYING CONTRAPTION NOW I'M ON ANOTHER! Damn. I scurried inside and headed over to the control bridge where I knew Fury would be.

However, when I got there, a new table had been put there. Don't ask me when or why, but it was there and freaking me out. "FURY! WHY IS THERE A TABLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM?! WHEN DID THIS GET HERE?!" I yelled, overdramatically.

"Who invited blue?" Someone who had entered behind me asked. I turned around, and noticed that it was Bruce who had spoken.

"Uh, hiya" I said with a derpy attempt at a kitteh face.

"We're at lock sir," Maria said.

"Good. Let's dance." Fury commanded. So naturally I literally started to dance around and just overall, be dumb. "Agent Frost, I did not mean literally dance." He said without even turning towards me. I pouted and gave a small aww that he had caught me.

"But Fuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy…" I whined, earning a groan from him. "urgh fine. Dancing is so 3 minutes ago anyway." I heard a laugh from behind me and looked towards the good doctor and Steve. I waved then scurried over to a chair.

Fury nodded towards the men behind me and said "Gentlemen." Steve walked over towards Fury and gave him some money. Don't ask me why coz I'm clueless. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh, how long am I staying?" The Doctah said sassily.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury said all serious like.

"Where are you with that?" Brucey asked with some seriousness but not as much as Fury. All the boys began to talk about satellites and tracking gamma radiation while Natasha looked at a picture of Clint. I really did feel bad for her. They didn't even get to release all of the sexual tension they had before he was compromised. Natasha said something then Bruce said something then they both started to walk away.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" I said running after them. I wasn't much use when it came to sciency stuff but I wanted to tag along with Natasha. She was like the safe zone when you played tag as a kid. Or rehab if you're a Hollywood star and said something you weren't supposed to1. We walked to the lab, and as we were leaving Natasha said something about toys. "TOYS?! Why does he get toys?" I pouted a little, S.H.I.E.L.D never gave me toys.

"Not actual toys you dipshit." Natasha growled at me. "I mean science stuff, fancy thermometers and trackers and gamma stuff." Oh I guess that makes more sense if we're walking towards a science lab. I smiled a little and started to skip slightly behind the two. We got to the lab and dropped off Bruce.

"It was nice meeting you doctor!" I said giving an awkward wave as I began to walk ahead of Natasha back towards the bridge. We entered and I saw Phil talking to Steve.

"I mean if it's not too much trouble," Coulson was practically stuttering. I loved it. Watching spies that were usually so cold and hard got boring so seeing Coulson nearly stuttering nearly made my day.

"No, no. It's fine." Steve said awkwardly. Aw how cute. He was awkward.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but…" Oh Phil, if ya know what's good for yourself just stop talking now. Good thing some random agent interrupted him. I don't know how but that could've turned even more awkward, probably, maybe, possibly.

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent"

"Location?" Phil was all spy-mode again.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Random agent said again.

"Captain you're up. Frost, you joining him?" I looked towards Fury, double checking he was actually talking to me.

"Do I have to go on a plane?" I asked nervously. I hate planes, have I mentioned that before? He just nodded. I glared, he was such a buttface. I groaned, "Fiiiine. I guess I'll help kick some Norse God buttocks." I followed along obediently behind Steve and Natasha. We hopped on another plane, and I iced up. After about maybe three and a half minutes I fell asleep.

A/N So yeah. I'm bad. I started another story while the other one is just sitting there. I'm awful. Anyways, I started this and so far it's going wayyyy better then my Transformers story so I think that this is going to be my main focus for now. I'm going to try to update this every week but if I can't don't kill me. Please. I digress, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy! :D

1This is in reference to Craig Ferguson's comedy thing he did that's on Netflix. I thought it was funny, but you have to watch it to get it, so three points if you got it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to an obnoxious noise, also known as AD~DC blasting through speakers. I transformed back to my human form before I got up and looked accusingly towards Natasha, once I realized that we were in Stuttgart already.

"Um excuse me Little miss but you were supposed to wake me up once we got to Germany. Oh and…WHY AM I BEING WOKEN UP BY AC~DC?!" I started out speaking normally then ended up screaming as the music happened to get louder. I glared fiercely then hopped out of the plane and towards where the Capsicle and Iron Man had already captured Loki. I tilted my head while looking at the odd trio. In all honesty I expected Loki to look like some old man with a beard. Kinda like Dumbledore from Harry Potter. Don't ask why, because I can't think of why. "So this is Loki?" I asked Steve. He nodded, but continued to look stoic as he dragged Loki towards the plane. "Well okie then. And who're you?" I asked the dude in the suit of armor. Of course I knew who he was, I just wanted to see his reaction.

His face mask thing flipped up before he began speaking, "You don't know who I am?" he asked with the most shocked face I've ever seen.

"Um no?" I said sheepishly while sort of hiding my face behind my hair. He made fists with his hands then placed them on his hips in a 'heroic' pose.

"Well darling, I am the fabulous Tony Stark, or as most of the world knows me as…Iron Man." Well he certainly has a flair for the dramatic.

"Oh. Well cool I guess. See ya on the plane." I said sassily. I could only imagine what Tony's face looked like as I refused to turn back as I would probably somehow fall off the plane as I tried to hop back into it. "Hey Tasha, how long until we get back to the Helicarrier?"

"Not now Jayy." Natasha said without any emotion, not unlike a robot.

"Oh, okay." I said, mildly saddened by her nearly harsh tone. She doesn't usually talk to me that way though so I knew that something must have been really wrong. I kept quiet for a while, until I started to notice the lightning. I hadn't even noticed that we had taken off, as I was so deep in thought, so I had still been in my human form. I had pretty much ignored everyone on the Quinjet until this very moment.

"Natasha…" I said, beginning to panic a little bit. I didn't like flying and thunder and lightning didn't exactly help. "Can we, like, pull over until the storm stops?" Natasha just looked at me with sympathy before shaking her head and apologizing.

"Why don't you just Frost Up and close your eyes. Maybe you'll fall asleep?" I nodded and turned into my natural state. Blue and cold all over. I looked over to where Steve, Tony and Loki were all standing/sitting and noticed Loki looking nervously towards the ceiling of the jet. It seemed that Steve had noticed Loki looking a little apprehensive (VOCAB WORD WHOOP!) as well.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Loki appeared to be seriously considering this before he said, "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Seconds later, the back hatch/door/thing was being ripped off, and Loki was flying away with some blond dude with a fancy red cape.

"Well that just happened," I said to break the awkward silence that had befallen us. Natasha shot me a look and Tony and Steve started to argue.

"Now there's that guy," Tony was clearly frustrated with the whole situation. Or he was just being a sassy asshole. Yeah that's it.

"Another Asgardian?" No it was the unicorn fairy, good job Natasha.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Way to stay optimistic Steve, you get a respect point.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost." Way to kill the dream Tony.

"Uh, Tony? Where ya going?" I asked as he prepared to jump out of the jet. Steve looked over to where Loki had just recently escaped from as Tony walked over towards that area.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Capsicle said, frustrated. Poor Steve.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony said throwing Steve's words nearly right back in his face.

"Tony, don't be dumb." I said, for once being serious. Either way he ignored me and jumped out of the Quinjet. "Idiot." I mumbled. Steve picked up a parachute and made to go out the same exit Tony and Loki had gone out of.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha warned Steve. So naturally he pretty much ignored her warning.

"I don't see how I can,"

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods." And I knew more about Gods than any of them. So, I guess I'll just have to join this party on the ground then. As Steve continued to nicely argue with Natasha, I slipped out of the Jet, and froze the rain in front of me to create a little slide which led me straight to this little cliffy thing where Loki was sitting.

"Hiya," I chirped nicely. Loki seemed rather frozen, which was ironic, seeing as how I'm a frost giant. "Uh dude, you okay?" I was getting just a little bit concerned for the Godlike fellow when he didn't start ranting in the typical evil villain fashion. While we were standing there just kind of staring at each other I noticed something about this God. In all of the legends, Loki's colours were green, based on the fact that his eyes were supposed to be emerald green. But at that moment when we were staring at each other, his eyes were frost blue. This both interested me, and scared me, simply because I didn't know what to do about it.

"You…you're and frost giant?" He unfroze and began to speak. He seemed shocked by my blue form, and that was when I remembered that Loki was also an Frost Giant, although he had many forms, Frost Giant and Asgardian were his two natural states.

"Yes indeed, not so good, sir." I said with a sarcastic, and unnecessarily low, bow.

"How?" He asked. I decided to give him the all the information on me he asked for. What harm could it really do? And he looked so lonely and desperate in that moment, I knew that I wouldn't be able to resist anyway.

"When I was a little kid, someone from Jotunheim dropped me off at my foster mother's house, and I was raised here, on Midgard. But do not think I am a fool, Loki; I know what I am and who you are Loki Laufeyson. Father to Slepnir, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, and Hel, shape shifter, God of Mischief and Lies. There are many things about you that I know Loki, however I do not know everything." It seemed that I had thoroughly creeped him out as I had wanted to. He suddenly smirked.

"You seem to know much about your home and yourself. But you don't know all of the Jotunn. I could teach you," His tricks were beginning to show, and I hated to admit it, but I knew where this was going and I wanted to learn about my people, where I came from and what my real culture is like. "You just have to help me win the battle for Midgard." Saw that one coming.

"You pose a very tempting offer Loki. However, Midgard has been my home for many years, and I will not let you destroy it and the people I love within it." He seemed to mull over my words, but before he could speak Thor, Tony and Steve came walking up to us, apparently they had sorted out their issues. "Hello Ladies, you done fighting over who's the prettiest?"

"Har har har. Get in the Jet please, Miss Frost." Steve said. Tony gave him a weird look and Thor seemed shocked about me. Great another star struk Asgardian, so naturally I decided to be a drama queen about it. I gave a fancy little twirl, making my waist length dark brown, nearly black, hair flare out, and gave a bow when my spin ended.

"Jayy Frost at your service Mister Asgardian," He nodded at me, and was about to say something but Natasha decided to have perfect timing and landed the Jet near us. I whooped and ran to talk to her about everything and nothing, basically just annoying her, although she wouldn't show emotion whilst Loki, Steve and Tony were around.

We sat on the plane for a couple hours while Natasha flew us back to the Helicarrier, where Fury and dozens of guards were waiting for Loki to arrive. While Fury and Natasha and the guards handled Loki I headed back over to the main Bridge room where Bruce was patiently waiting for our return. He saw me, and then started to walk past me, but not before motioning for me to follow him. I hopped along beside him as he walked along towards the lab. Once we got the lab Bruce began explaining in much scientific detail exactly what was going with gamma radiation and how excited he was to be allowed to use this technology. I tried to act excited I really did, but I felt worn out. Talking with Loki, no matter how short of a conversation, had been difficult. I had tried not to mention Jötunheimr (Jotunheim) in order to keep whatever dignity I have left, in order to not embarrass myself and make it seem as if I needed help while learning about myself. But the truth was, I really did need help with learning about whom, or rather what, I really am. Legends on Wikipedia aren't all that helpful. I was also conflicted with what I felt while talking to Loki. I had felt relieved that there was someone there to help me, conflicted about his offer, but mostly I felt concerned. One of the major things about Loki, one of the only facts that I truly know, the one things that was always mentioned in every note, every single piece of writing on Loki's physical appearance was that he had green eyes. The Loki that I had met earlier today did not have green eyes, and that both made me concerned and a little happy. I couldn't explain why it made me so concerned, although I think it has something to do with my theory that Loki is being controlled, it doesn't explain anything. It also doesn't explain why the thought of Loki being forced to do all this made me just a little bit happy. Maybe I just empathized with him because we're both Jotunn? As my mind was overworking, thinking about the situation, I felt something and noticed Bruce rubbing his forehead. I quickly turned around and noticed Loki being walked down the hallway, with at least ten guards all around him, and keeping him from escaping. I felt bad for the guy, until I noticed him looking extremely smug, and looking at Banner. My pity immediately washed away and turned into anger at the annoying demi-God. As he looked towards me, though, his eyes seemed to pierce through me and into my very soul. He seemed to be searching for something, but he couldn't find it before he turned the corner, leaving me frustrated and confused.

A/N So it isn't as long as the first chapter, but it's still 1'930 words (not including the authors note, with the AN it's like 2'077). Just so that every knows the chapter will probably be this lone. Also, I'M SOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK LIKE I SAID I WOULD! And I probably won't be able to update again until next week because I'm going to my great aunt's house and there's no internet there, however I will be bringing my laptop so I will be able to work on stuffety stuff so I'll probably add two or maybe even three (although that is fairly unlikely) chapters when I get back. If any of you guys actually read this and want to have something happen in this fanfiction I could probably put it in here somewhere if you ask nicely :3 Enjoy :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki had unnerved me. I wasn't even sure if that was what he had meant to do, but he had. The man was an anomaly, and ultimately intrigued me. I looked to Bruce to see how he was reacting to all this but he just seemed focused on something on a monitor, so I looked out the window again, looking down the corridor. But nothing was there. I then looked back at banner and suggested that we move to the main bridge room, were we could be debriefed on the situation. He nodded and walked off, with me trailing behind him. When we got there, Steve and Thor were already there. Thor was standing and Steve was sitting at the mystic table. I then looked towards where Steve was looking and noticed a monitor, which I began to focus on as I saw Fury speaking to Loki, who was in a glass cage.

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass." Fury then moved over to the control panel and opened the area beneath Loki's containment unit. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!" He then closed the hatch. "Ant," he pointed to the space beneath the container, he then pointed to Loki "Boot".

Loki then began to smirk, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." I discreetly looked towards Bruce, but then focused again when Fury began speaking.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you,"

"Oh, I've heard." Loki seemed rather satisfied with himself as he looked directly into the camera, giving me, and probably everyone else in the room, chills. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" I flinched mildly at that. I don't think I'm a lost creature. Well not that lost anyway, just mildly confused.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." I was truly concerned when Fury said this. You know it would have to be serious for Fury to admit that he was desperate.

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." Wow Nick. Just wow. What a nice way to end that conversation. Loki looked towards the camera again, still smirking and still creeping me out.

Throughout the whole encounter Thor, however, didn't even look over once, while Steve was completely focused on the screen. It was very awkward and silent until Bruce broke it by speaking.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked, ignoring Bruce and beginning a serious conversation.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." In all my research I had never heard of the Chitauri, which was another frightening aspect of this whole situation.

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asked, the rather dumb question.

"No, Steve, from middle Earth," I said sarcastically, he just glared at me while I stuck my tongue out at him, before focusing on the conversation again. Banner began speaking again, and mentioned Thor's scientist friend, which mildly distracted from the conversation for a moment before it got back on track, and Natasha mentioned how Clint was kidnapped.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." That was a valid point.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Ouch Banner, I mean Thor's standing right there…

"Watch how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said with no emotion on her face.

"He's adopted," Was Thor's only excuse. Although I had to laugh out loud, which earned me many a glare from multiple people. Banner was the one to change the subject this time.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce wondered out loud. Just then, the, not so, fabulous Tony Stark walked into the room.

"It's a stabilizing agent." He said to everyone in the room, he then looked to Coulson, who had entered beside him. "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." He turned back to us, "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." To Thor, he said "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Back to us, damn this guy was giving me whiplash. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He then turned to all the little minions, er, agents, working on computers. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did."

"I did, forever ago Tony, please move on." I said rolling my eyes. He then started to poke fun at Fury and his single eye issue.

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." Tony continued.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asked all bitchy like. I've never liked her.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked. I raised my hand.

"I did!" I exclaimed excitedly, although, I was ignored. Steve continued with the conversation.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner said all smartacle like.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony said, being serious for once.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner countered.

"Finally, someone who speaks English!" Tony exclaimed happily. I was completely confused though.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked at the same time I just said "what?" Tony and Banner began their little bromance in the corner. Then Nick walked in.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said. Poor Steve, desperately clinging to something, trying to connect things he knows.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor said, gosh darn Asgardians.

"I do! I understood that reference." Steve said excitedly. Again, poor Steve.

"Shall we play, doctor?" Tony asked, after rolling his eyes at Steve.

"Let's play some." Banner said, walking away with Tony.

Tony and Bruce walked off but the rest of us stayed where we were. Just sitting in silence for a moment, before Steve and Thor walked off. Fury then turned towards Natasha and I.

"Romanoff, Frost. I need you two to speak to Loki. Find out his goal is. Find out whatever you can about him." Natasha nodded before walking off, but I hesitated. I was nervous about being around him. But I guess Fury wouldn't have asked me to help if he didn't absolutely need me to. So, I nodded and followed behind Natasha.

"Tash, who's going first?" She looked over her shoulder so she could look at me while she talked.

"I will, then you will go in after, try to gain his trust. Get him to open up to you and tell you what he's after." She was in serious spy mode now, so I knew not to make any jokes. I nodded and we continued our long march to the glass cage room. "Wait here." Natasha said before walking into the room.

I waited for about half an hour, probably less, before Natasha walked out of the room. She had tears in her eyes and for a moment I saw her spy façade fall off.

"Oh Natasha," I said with as little sympathy I could, trying to smile a little bit, but finding it difficult.

"Don't go in there," She said with extreme seriousness in her voice. "He's…he's…he's something else."

I looked into her eyes, a little fearful, before hardening my gaze. "I have to." I said before walking into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So this is it. It's really him, finally someone I could talk to. Someone who could understand, and yet, he's standing behind thick glass, in a cage, possibly possessed by some higher (bluer) power. It's like he's here but not here at all. So close yet so far are all my answers. I looked towards his cage and thought over my options. Release him, and learn of my proper race and why I was brought to Midgard in the first place, or keep the place that I have called home for years safe. I vote option number two. I walked up to his cage, and studied him through the glass. He stared right back at me.

"Now, what is a young Frost Giant doing stuck on Midgard?" He asked in his slightly British accent.

"What is an Asgardian Frost Giant doing on Midgard? Asgard and Jotunheim not enough for you?" I asked back, tilting my head to the side and smiling in an annoying fashion as I did. He smirked knowingly, unnerving me, and making me feel more exposed.

"Ohoho, a Frost Giant with a little bite. I am here to rule Midgard. My homes were either taken from me, or me from it. There is no place for me but here. And it may be a bonus that my brother's dearly beloved happens to inhabit this worthless planet. No matter, it will all be mine in the end, and there is nothing you and your petty group of rag tag heroes can do about it." He grinned, showing off all his front teeth, and giving me some serious creeps. I looked more intently on his face, notice that he wasn't as cheery and happy as he made himself out to be. I looked at him sadly, really seeing him for what he was for the first time. He was like all those kids in school, the ones who didn't know who they were anymore, so they picked on the people that reminds them of who they used to be or want to be. He didn't want to be this person, but he got himself into it, now it's my job to help him get out of it.

"I see your sadness Loki Laufeyson, don't hide behind snarkyness in front of me Asgardian. I see right through you. You don't want to be here, you don't care for Midgard or its inhabitants. You just want a home where you belong and fit in. If there is no world such as this why not create your own, yes? No. This is not the way Loki. But you're not Loki are you? I know Loki is in there, but this is something else." At this point I walked up to the glass, made a fist, covered that fist in ice, and slammed it up against the glass of the cage. "Well whomever you are it won't work," I said with a sneer. "You think you have Loki? You think you can rule here? Well guess what hot shot! YOU CAN'T! THIS IS MY WOLRD NOW AND YOU CAN'T TAKE IT FROM ME!" I ended up screaming at the thing that was once Loki.

He began to laugh.

"You think you can protect this world? From me? From my army? Well now, you really are a foolish young Frost Giant aren't you? This world is mine, and will forever be mine. When the Chitauri come, and they will, you will all pay for everything everyone had ever done to me."

"You think this is about you?" I asked heatedly beginning to get worked up. "You think you're the only one who has been abandoned? Tossed to the side? Like you don't matter? Living in the shadow of someone bigger or stronger? Well guess what princess, you're not. Everyone goes through it. It's the people whom are stronger from being those situations that end up on top, becomings Kings. You though, you're nothing."

"You believe I to be nothing?" He asked with his smirk back on his face. "You did not believe that when you walked in. 'Maybe he can teach me something' she thinks, 'Maybe he can tells me of our people!' hoe pathetic. Depending on the Villain in this tale to tell you how you got here. You know what has happened, you need not know more, you were abandoned. Because no one can love a little freak like you." That stung. All of the little girls back in grade school had always called me a freak. They hadn't even known me at all and they called me a freak. Tears of frustration sprung to my eyes, as I began to shake my head.

"No, I'm not the freak. Not anymore. Now I'm someone new, I can help people; make something of the gift that is being a Frost Giant, that is of being me. I know who I am Loki Laufeyson. Who are you?" With that I turned on my heel and stomped from the room. Heading back towards my room, where I could cry in solitude then take a good solid nap.

I entered my room and dolphin dived onto the bed, rubbing my face into a pillow, crying tears of both frustration and sadness, thinking of all that both Loki and I had been through, and how it had shaped us into the people we are. Me, becoming a hero/secret agent and helping people, versus Loki, and becoming a villain and killing multiple people in only a few days. I closed my eyes and forced my mind to go adrift, not thinking of anything in particular before I finally slipped into a dream-verse.

_I looked around myself, as I realized that this was a dream unlike any other. I appeared to be in a land made of ice cream, with chocolate chip cookie mountains surrounding this little valley of ice cream. I smiled and began to jump excitedly as I began to eat my favourtie flavour of ice cream, French vanilla._

"_I knew you'd come here eventually," A smooth silky voice said from behind me, instantly causing shivers to go down my spine. I knew who it was the moment he spoke, but I had to turn around and confirm it for myself anyway._

"_Loki," I said as tears sprung to my eyes, remembering the conversation from earlier in the day. I looked up into his face, and noticed his eyes were the emerald colour that all of the legends and stories described Loki's eyes as. He was himself, not influenced by the Tesseract or anyone else. "Your eyes," I whispered, "They're your own!" I said happily. He chuckled a little at my antics._

"_Yes, Luv, they are. Here is where I am safe from the Tesseract's and the other's corruption. I am me here, and let me tell you this Miss Jayy, I don't wish to rule Midgard. At first I did, but after meeting Midgardians such as yourself, I have become fascinated with this planet and its inhabitants."_

"_Me? What's so fascinatin' about lil' ol' me?" I asked in a southern accent, he merely laughed at me._

"_You are such a unique creature. It is unheard of for a Frost Giant to be raised on Midgard as a Midgardian. You're special." He said gazing towards me softly. I smiled lightly and blushed like a tomato. _

"_Er gersh, hun you don't need to compliment me like that," I said winking at him. He outright laughed, and began to speak._

"_One as beautiful as yourself deserves all the compliments that a tongue may speak." He said smiling. He reached out and held my hand softly and comfortingly, reminding me of the hell I had to return to once I woke up. _

"_Will you teach me here? Of our home, Jotunheim? I wish to learn, and you're the only teacher, but the awake you is devil in a man's body. Ruining and causing rot on everything he touches. Here I can learn of the real you, and of my real home." I smiled and looked towards the ice cream ground as I thought of all the things I could learn about myself and him. Loki was an enigma and I wanted to know more._

"_Why not?" and with that…_

_I woke up._

A/N Another chapter finito. How'm I doing so far? Think I'm keeping loki in character or is he becoming a bit OOC? Anyway hope ya'll are enjoying it.


End file.
